Gift of Three Words
by trizfores
Summary: Hermione is heartbroken when she receives nothing from Severus on Valentine's, or does she? A sweet, sensual, smutty, and lemony oneshot.


Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

For about an hour, Hermione was lying alone in bed, beneath the blankets as she waited for Severus to return from his night patrols around the castle.

She should've been happy, as any woman would be in a relationship for it was Valentine's Day. However, she was anything but. Earlier, she imagined that Severus would eventually surprise her with something, like a romantic dinner, but no. She should've known better.

Hermione and Severus had been a couple for a little over six months already. Their relationship was serious, but never had they said those three words to each other—I love you. And Hermione often wondered if they would ever reach that point. There was no doubt in her heart that she loved him. But earlier today, for the first time in their relationship, she did doubt him.

As it was Valentine's Day, she expected a little something from Severus, even if it was just a romantic dinner. But, she didn't receive anything from him, not even a greeting of 'Happy Valentine's' when she had given him a special vial as a present before classes started. Instead, he gave her a simple thank you and just continued on with his work. And throughout the day, still nothing. And it hurt.

During lunch hour at the Great Hall, there were many owls that flew in, delivering presents to a majority of students, from either their boyfriends or girlfriends, or even secret admirers. Hermione gushed over them, saying how sweet it all was. Even Albus had even put up some Valentine decorations up. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the day, except for Severus. Instead of contemplating on the special day of lovers and couples, he complained about it, stating how ridiculous it all was.

Hermione however shouldn't have been surprised by Severus' actions and non-actions for that matter. He wasn't the typical man to show emotions or even affections to anyone. Only she saw that part of him, or barely saw it. They never even showed affection towards each other in front of other people. Well, she did sometimes, but not him. Even though he had opened himself up to her, she knew there was so much more beneath his exterior. He was still very much a well guarded man when it came to his feelings, and was still much a mystery to her.

But now the million galleon question was—did he love her? That was her biggest mystery. Again, she thought back on not getting anything from him the entire day. The more she thought about it, the more doubt there was, and the more it hurt.

Upon hearing the door open, Hermione closed her eyes, and pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to talk to Severus, fearing that her emotions would make her mad and that they would end up fighting, which she didn't want to do. They day was as bad enough as it was. After listening to Severus walk softly to the bathroom and get ready for bed, she felt the mattress dip behind her, and an arm wrap around her waist.

Severus pushed Hermione's hair aside, exposing the back of her neck. He kissed her skin softly and spoke next to her ear. "I know you're awake, Hermione," he spoke next to her ear. "I know how your breathing patterns are, and your breathing doesn't tell me you aren't sleeping. Sorry for being late, I had to deal with some students that I caught, who were more than snogging near the prefects bathroom." When she didn't respond, he pushed her cotton nightgown up past her hips, and ground his erection in the space between her buttock cheeks that were covered with her knickers. His finger trailed on its soft lace, before he stuck it inside, feeling her curls, and continue to go down just a little bit further. He had come into bed naked, ready to take her.

"I'm in no mood, Severus," Hermione moaned, keeping her eyes closed. True, she was in no mood, but her body was already responding to him, feeling all tingly. No matter how much her heart was hurting, her body wanted him, and she felt herself not being able to resist him.

Ignoring her protest, Severus continued on. His finger stroked her rosebud, and teased the edges of her core. Despite her recent protest, he knew he wanted her by the evidence of her wetness. Her body was responding to him and Gods how he loved it.

Finally having lost her battle, Hermione let out a defeated groan, and turned. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She groaned into his mouth when she felt his finger enter her, thrusting towards his hand, needing more. Her doubts and pain were quickly and temporarily forgotten, as she was swept somewhere else.

Severus pushed down her knickers, and tossed them aside as soon as she kicked them off. He pushed aside the straps of her nightgown, tugging at the material until her breasts were exposed. From her lips, towards her breasts, he showered feather light kisses until he captured on apricot nipple in her mouth, sucking it gently, until he did the same with the other. She always felt soft, and tasted sweet, savoring every inch of her skin against his lips.

Hermione firmly held Severus' head against her breasts, arching into his mouth. She closed her eyes and gasped when she felt his tongue circle around her nipple. The simple act alone was electrifying, making her need grow all the more. She threw a leg over his torso, and pulled herself up completely against him. His erection was perfectly against her core, allowing her to grind herself against him. After a very short while, no longer could she wait. There was no need for anymore foreplay, and she was more than ready. With a hand, she took hold of and aligned him at her opening. Right when his head nudged at her entrance, she thrust herself towards him, seething him completely.

Feeling her impatience, and her frantic hip movements, Severus stilled her with his hands and her hips wanting to take things slow. He looked deep into her eyes and spoke, "We have all night, Hermione. We have all night."

Hermione whimpered with a slight disappointment, clenching herself around him.

Severus felt her tighten around him purposely. He rubbed his hands up and down as he reassured her. "I promise, I'll give you what you need. I'll take you there."

Hermione's chest tightened as she was brought back to her doubts earlier. Could she really give her what she needed? So deep in thought, she failed to notice that she was starting to get all teary eyed.

"Hermione?" Severus questioned with a frown seeing a few tears flow from her eyes. Never had she cried before when they made love, and he wondered what went wrong all of a sudden. "What's the matter?"

In reply, Hermione shook her head and said, "Nothing."

Severus was just about to say something, before she pressed her brow against his.

"Just please, make love to me," she told him. "I need you to make love to me."

Severus could hear the plea in her voice. He was about to question again what was wrong, but decided not to and do as she asked. Slowly, his hips started to move as he kissed her softly, tasting her tears. If she needed him to make love to her, then that is exactly what he would do. He would make her feel like nothing else in the world mattered except for her, because that is exactly how it was. Nothing and no one else mattered to him except her. She was his world.

Together, side by side, their bodies moved together to a dance centuries old. Neither of them spoke, as only gestures and actions became their way of communicating. The only sounds that were made were the moans, groans and grunts that had escaped their lips. Each sound, each action, had become a sign to each of them for wanting and needing more, as well as continuing on.

Severus' lips had barely left Hermione's as his hands continued to worship her body. When the time came that he needed more leverage, he rolled Hermione onto her back, never breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. He took hold of each of Hermione's hands and placed them on each side of her head, entwining her fingers with his. His thrusts had become a little faster, harder, and deeper.

"Sev…" Hermione gasped into his mouth, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm start to build up very quickly.

Severus' hold beneath Hermione's shoulders tightened as he too felt himself getting closer to his own release. When he felt her start to flutter around him, he knew she was close. So with longer, and deeper strokes, he started to thrust into her for all he was worth, determined to take her with him. It wasn't until Hermione came, triggering his own release. As he spilled himself deep inside her, words had spilled out of his mouth. "I love you!"

Despite being in the midst of her orgasm, Hermione heard Severus. Not only did it take her pain and doubts away, but made her orgasm reach a higher point if possible. His name sobbed out from her lips, not just from the force of her orgasm, but by his words.

When Severus collapsed, he collapsed sideways, making sure not to crush Hermione. Still, not wanting to withdraw from her, he kept a hand on her hip, holding her against him. Upon seeing her tears right away, he frowned and worried. "You're still crying," he stated.

"You love me?" Hermione asked as she sniffled.

"Of course I do, you silly girl," Severus scowled. He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tears away. He didn't regret saying those words a single bit, realizing how much truth there was in it.

"I love you too, Severus," Hermione said with a smile, meeting his lips yet again for another kiss.

His three words of his love to her was the best gift she could've ever gotten that Valentine's Day. Not even a thousand roses could compare.

**-FIN-**

-----

AN – A little something sweet and sensual in this little ficlet. Happy Valentine's Day! Spread the love and **review!**

(And please do check out my other Valentine stories. There are a total of three: SSHG, LMHG, and DMHG.)


End file.
